Une chouette idée
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: James S. Potter est perdu dans la tempête de ses sentiments. Lui dire? Ne pas lui dire? Il ne sait pas.  Pourtant, un bête journal pourrait apporter quelques éclaircies dans les pensées du Roi de Poudlard.


J'ai écris cette fiction pour un concours. Il fallait décrire un l'action d'un personnage qui a un rapport avec sa maison (ex: Serdaigle, intelligence)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)

.

* * *

><p>Le garçon ouvrit le manuscrit avec délicatesse. Assis dans la cour de Métamorphose et caché sous une imposante écharpe rouge et or, il frissonnait. Etait-ce l'excitation ou le froid ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. De ses mains rouges et figées par la brise d'automne qui avait emprisonné Poudlard, il tourna quelques pages du journal.<p>

...

_4 octobre 2021._

Une autre et désespérante année a commencé.

Une autre année que je vais passer à me battre contre James Potter, un banal Gryffondor de septième année qui se prend pour le Roi de Poudlard, uniquement parce que son père a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Potter fils, lui n'a rien fait. À part peut-être avoir chassé une acromentule géante en première année, avoir retrouvé les tableaux disparus en deuxième année, avoir découvert la véritable identité du professeur Marlynn en troisième année, avoir combattu une armée d'armures vivantes en quatrième année, avoir sauvé Hannah McMillan d'un troll des montagnes en cinquième année et, enfin, avoir repoussé des détraqueurs détraqués l'année dernière. Mais bon, il n'a rien fait d'assez exceptionnel.

Enfin, à mes yeux.

Parce qu'aux yeux de tous, il est le digne fils de son père. Et, parce qu'il a sauvé quelques personnes, il est devenu le héros et le fantasme de toute la gente féminine de l'école. Et sûrement de certains garçons aussi... Je me demande même si la vieille McGo n'a pas craqué pour lui.

Pourtant, sous ses airs de séducteur et de grand farceur, James Sirius Potter n'est qu'un détestable et méprisable abrutit. Même si la guerre s'est clôt bien des années auparavant, il continue à nourrir une rancœur démesurée envers les Serpentard, en particulier contre les enfants de Mangemorts.

Heureusement pour moi, mon père n'en était pas un. Il avait tenu tête à mon grand-père et avait refusé de se retrouver du _mauvais_ côté. Mon père n'était ni un héros, ni un ennemi. Il s'était juste effacé, prétendant que tout cela ne le regardait pas.

Mon père est Théodore Nott, Serpentard dans son intégralité. Il vit Serpentard, respire Serpentard et j'en fait de même.

Je suis Edwige Nott, une élève de septième année. Je suis une fille d'un physique banal et d'une intelligence moyenne. Je ne suis pas spécialement gentille, ni aimable. Mon cercle d'amis ne se résume qu'à quelques filles de Serpentard, un ou deux garçons de Poufsouffle et de Fred Weasley. C'est un élève de Gryffondor et je pense qu'il est pour moi, ce qu'on peut appeler un meilleur ami.

Et une dernière chose. James Potter est mon pire ennemi.

Enfin... C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Au début, je ne faisais juste pas attention à lui. Et puis un jour, il m'a lancé dans un couloir après qu'une amie m'ait appelée, la phrase suivante :

_Edwige, c'est chouette comme nom !_

J'avais trouvé ça gentil, jusqu'à ce que Fred m'eut expliqué que son père, le grand Harry Potter, avait eu un hibou du même nom que moi, avec juste un _h_ en plus. En bref, la première fois que Potter m'a adressée la parole, ça a été pour m'insulter. Et nous n'étions qu'en deuxième année.

Mais depuis l'année dernière, j'ai du revoir ma vision des choses. Pour une raison totalement futile et idiote, je me suis retrouvée face à des détraqueurs. Et, pour mon plus grand malheur, c'est ce même Potter qui m'a sauvée. D'un magnifique phœnix, il les avait chassés.

Alors, peut-être que le détestable Potter peut faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse et de compassion envers un Serpentard.

Peut-être que le détestable Potter peut encore être sauvé de la catégorie Gryffondor-à-l'égo-surdimentionné.

Peut-être que le détestable Potter n'est pas si idiot.

Peut-être qu'il a un cerveau finalement.

Le garçon referma d'un coup sec le journal. Il s'était préparé à se voir reprocher de nombreuses choses en le lisant.

Mais la fin l'avait dérouté.

Pas la partie qui concernait l'existence ou non de son cerveau, mais celle qui la précédait. Avait-il finalement une chance, même infime, que la sorcière l'apprécie ? Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces interrogations qui lui monopolisaient l'esprit. Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible.

James toussa légèrement et, se levant du banc en pierre blanche, il glissa le journal discrètement dans son sac. À la place, il se saisit de la carte des Maraudeurs, carte qu'il avait emprunter pour une durée très indéterminée à son père en première année.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, souffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le bout de parchemin jusqu'alors vierge.

Aussitôt que la carte se dessina, il regarda dans les cachots à la recherche de Nott. Mais aucune trace d'elle. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui. Il essayait toujours de trouver le moyen de la croiser _par hasard_ dans les couloirs. Mais à chaque fois, seuls des sarcasmes sortaient de sa bouche.

Alors qu'il regardait à présent dans les cours de Poudlard, il s'aperçut que deux Serdaigle arrivaient derrière lui en gloussant. Il rangea la carte dans sa poche et se retourna aussitôt. Passant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux noirs, il leur adressa un sourire ravageur. Les deux sorcières rougirent jusqu'à devenir aussi écarlate que l'écharpe de James.

-Vous allez-bien les filles ? fit-il charmeur.

-Oui, répondirent-elles en cœur tout en ricanant bêtement. Tu es tout seul aujourd'hui ?

En effet, James était seul. _Quelle perspicacité !_ Il avait laissé sa fidèle bande dans la Grande Salle, en leur expliquant juste qu'ils se reverraient pour l'entraînement de Quidditch.

-Oui, j'avais besoin d'être seul, fit-il sincère. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres garçons soient là quand vous viendrez me parler.

Cette simple phrase susurrée et accompagnée d'un clin d'œil fit littéralement fondre les deux Serdaigle.

-On voulait savoir si tu restais à Poudlard pour Noël ou si tu...

Mais le Gryffondor n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. À l'extrémité de la cour, marchaient Nott et deux filles de Serpentard dont il ignorait les noms. Elles semblaient absorbées dans une discussion agitée et Nott n'arrêtait pas de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Alors, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se fichait de son statut de _Roi de Poudlard. _Il devait aller lui parler. Il devait faire quelque chose. Par Merlin, il était un Gryffondor, un brave ! Il avait combattu des acromentules, des armures ensorcelées, un troll et des détraqueurs... Il n'allait pas avoir peur d'une Serpentard de rien du tout !

-Je reste à Poudlard, répondit James sans leur adresser un regard. Désolé, mais je dois y aller...

Et il les laissa en plan. Sur un mensonge, qui plus est. Mais il n'avait aucun scrupule. Comme ça, elles gâcheraient leur dernier Noël à Poudlard, alors qu'il serait tranquillement chez lui, pour fêter Noël en famille.

D'un pas précipité, il s'approcha du groupe de Serpentard. Nott était en train de saluer ses amies qui rentraient dans une salle, sûrement pour étudier. Elle avait des livres dans les bras et un lourd sac sur l'épaule, et pourtant elle se tenait toujours aussi droite. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient emprisonnés dans son écharpe verte et argent. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle restait impressionnante. Elle l'entendit arriver et tourna délicatement la tête vers lui. Ses grands yeux verts le transpercèrent.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qui il était, elle plissa les yeux et, sans un mot, se retourna et se remit à marcher.

-Nott ! Attends ! fit-il en s'élançant à sa suite.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui, _Potter. _

Sa voix était glaciale et il déglutit avec difficulté. Mais, étant largement plus grand qu'elle, il la rattrapa en trois enjambées. James lui saisit le bras un peu trop violemment.

-Arrête-toi Nott, ordonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir. Je dois te parler.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise d'un coup sec et se remit à marcher, après lui avoir lancé un regard noir. Rassemblant son courage, il murmura alors :

-Edwige...

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Lentement, elle se retourna vers le sorcier et le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui avouer que sa mère était un troll géant qui dansait des claquettes.

-J'en ai marre de cette guerre idiote, fit-il d'un coup, laissant sa raison et son ego _surdimentionné _de côté. Je ne veux plus que tu m'évites, je ne veux plus qu'on s'insulte, je ne veux plus qu'on se déteste.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter, argua la jeune fille.

-Je t'aime, voilà ce qu'il me prend.

Il y a une limite entre le courage et la folie. Et il l'avait dépassée, il en était sûr. Mais ces sentiments l'habitaient depuis cinq longues années. Il était un Gryffondor. Et qu'importe si elle le repoussait, au moins avait-il eu le courage de lui avouer son amour.

Edwige n'avait rien dit, elle le regardait d'une façon absente, comme si elle essayait de comprendre le sens caché de ses mots. Ce qui la ramena à la réalité fut le bruit sourd que ses livres firent quand ils heurtèrent le sol. Rouge de confusion, elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et se baissa pour les ramasser.

Le Gryffondor fit de même et s'arrangea pour se saisir du livre qu'elle tenait. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas au hasard, il fallait forcer le destin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et James remarqua que la sorcière avait perdu tout son aplomb. Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait détendu, mais en réalité il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et son ventre était noué d'appréhension.

Les grands yeux verts d'Edwige se posèrent doucement sur le visage du garçon. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à son grand sourire franc. _Je t'aime._ L'avait-elle imaginé ? Fascinée, elle ne lâcha pas le livre. James en profita pour tirer celui-ci vers lui, rapprochant ainsi la fille qu'il aimait dans sa direction. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent alors à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Mais ces quelques centimètres de distance furent très vite franchis et, avec tout son courage et sa détermination, James posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edwige. La jeune fille rougit de plus belle, mais ferma les yeux sous les frissons qui se mirent à la parcourir.

Le Gryffondor se recula alors et regarda intensément la Serpentard qui lui faisait face. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea. Et dans un _Moi aussi._ discret, elle se rapprocha à nouveau du garçon et l'embrassa sans retenue.

...

_7 octobre 2021._

Comme Fred me l'avait dit, ça a marché.

Les Gryffondor sont vraiment faciles à manipuler.

On laisse traîner un journal, et leur courage revient. Il vous déclare leur amour.

...

_Parce qu'on peut être courageux sans affronter un dragon._

_Parce qu'on peut être rusée sans être machiavélique._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Avez-vous trouvez ?<em>


End file.
